lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:4th Hale/Archive 3
Talk Looks Good :) Tom Talk 09:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No. Tom Talk 10:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I prefer facebook. Tom Talk 10:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) How am i doing that? Tom Talk 11:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Most wiki's have a wall of shame and i don't think it feeds trolls, also ANAT0LY started editing the Mafia wiki with his IP, i hadn't noticed it was him until he edited his userpage and removed the Blocked template. Tom Talk 11:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 12:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 12:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No. Tom Talk 13:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Not yet. Tom Talk 19:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Did he reply? and its good. Tom Talk 19:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Where? Tom Talk 19:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to sort it out soon but i don't have the time at the moment. Tom Talk 09:33, April 26, 2011 Can you please sort your signature out, every message left after your message is in the same style and its getting a bit annoying, thanks. Tom Talk 20:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) It was just the fact taht all messages where turing up the same style as your font, and i got us chat! Tom Talk 13:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't live anywere near you so i don't know and i was the one who requested it, i would of heard about it on WCC anyway ;) Tom Talk 16:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, i heard about Sony getting hacked, anothe reason xbox's are better. Tom Talk 16:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Nobody would buy one right now. Tom Talk 17:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I have been for 15 minutes but it won't let me write anything or see whats been written. Tom Talk 18:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Got it working. Tom Talk 18:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 10:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i couldn't care less about it though. Tom Talk 10:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Get a job. Tom Talk 10:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Well thats pretty much the only way, you could become a drug dealer. Tom Talk 11:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah they should be able to, unless it causes problems with the pages you edited while using that account. Tom Talk 08:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Actaully he vandalised all the templates which made all the pages with templates messed up, i didn't notice earlier as template edits don't show up on recent activity. Tom Talk 11:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) What? so your 4th Hale account will be deleted. Tom Talk 11:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Why? are you creating another account? Tom Talk 11:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Just stay with 4th Hale, the other users that have that name don't edit the same places as you so its no problem, your just loosing all your edit counts and it seems really pointless. Tom Talk 11:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Just go to WCC and create a new page called Template:User:4th Hale. Tom Talk 11:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Same :) Tom Talk 10:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 10:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Tom Talk 11:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but it would be a lot easier for you to just copy templates from other wiki's and just make the necessary changes, when you create the page make sure to put Template: in front of the name. Tom Talk 11:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) He's blocked. Tom Talk 21:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Same, were not getting them on this wiki, we don't want the problems that they come with. Tom Talk 19:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thats just for admins and b'crats as the things on there are only for the admins. Tom Talk 21:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) No, rollback users just have rollback rights, no special page :( and Wikia is a profit organization so the ads keep the sites running, without ads there'd be no wikia. Tom Talk 22:34, May 5, 2011 (UTC) The BFW on your wiki, that doesn't seem right :) Tom Talk 22:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) They may not know thats its your wiki as on the blog it said SirLiankalot (can't remember his name) was the b'crat, anyway i've go to go now, i'll talk to you soon :) Tom Talk 22:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights can only be removed by the staff or helpers. So, to remove someones b'crat rights, you'll need to send a message to wikia (through the wiki's Special:Contact), explain the situation to them and ask them to remove the rights. --Anon(Talk) 01:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. Tom Talk 17:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm a bit busy right now, another time though. Tom Talk 17:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, i was going to to get some later so you've saved me the job :) Tom Talk 19:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I changed the link colour on the Mafia wiki, what do you honestly think of it now? Tom Talk 21:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree, but i was unsure, thanks :) Tom Talk 21:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, i've never had to make a theme like that, ask Anon or User:JoePlay. Tom Talk 22:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) There good :) Tom Talk 14:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) There doesn't seem to be many banned users. Tom Talk 18:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) What is it? Tom Talk 16:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thats not relevent to WCC at all, i don't know why he'd do that. Tom Talk 16:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but i really couldn't be bothered reading all that, anyway i've got to get back to revising or studying, not sure what you call it. Tom Talk 16:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine by me, if you need someone else to back you up just ask me. Tom Talk 21:43, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, hopefully he'll give in now. Tom Talk 19:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) When PSN is back up add her again. Tom Talk 08:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Spreading the word Sure, you can talk about this wiki wherever you want. --Anon(Talk) 22:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Talk Huh? Tom Talk 18:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) 2 things, firstly why does he have the same profile pic as you and secondly i still don't get your "i've made more edits than you" comment. Tom Talk 18:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but i don't get the joke. Tom Talk 19:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat :) Tom Talk 18:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) 4 hours. Tom Talk 22:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism? I'm not sure it's vandalism, the info may be correct, but I'm not able to confirm it yet. --Anon(Talk) 18:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Talk One stepped down because he hated the game. Tom Talk 19:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Its been deleted, thanks for telling me. Tom Talk 16:39, May 21, 2011 (UTC) More admins I don't know if we need any more right now, since there's almost no vandalism. --Anon(Talk) 00:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : To request a logo for your wiki, you need to go here and create a forum tread. Just follow the instructions on the page I linked you to above and you should be fine :) --Anon(Talk) 00:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :: I reworked some of the codes in your signature to make them work properly font face="Papyrus">'4th Hale' (Talk) --Anon(Talk) 00:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Talk He's blocked, thanks. Tom Talk 15:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) WCC never really interests me, i might check it out more though. Tom Talk 09:22, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I know :D Tom Talk 16:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm busy now but i'll be on later. Tom Talk 16:53, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I've deleted it :) Tom Talk 09:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Tom Talk 15:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. Tom Talk 09:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Nice :) i applied for admin rights a bit ago, but tbh i'm kind of glad i didn't get them, because i'd just got admin rights on the GTA wiki, i've got enough to do with the Mafia, GTA and L.A. Noire wiki's. Tom Talk 17:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice :) Tom Talk 18:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I hadn't noticed :) Tom Talk 08:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The graphics are the best i've ever seen, and the story is really good, its gets a bit repetative at Homicide but it is a serial killer so i guess thats expected. It does get a bit weird at the end but i really enjoyed the game and can't wait for the DLC's. Tom Talk 08:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 09:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The LAPD Characters category is a catgeory just for the subcategories of the ranks, like Detective and Police Officer. And i notice your edit count has just passed 1,000 :) Tom Talk 08:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) A group project for what, and to create a forum just put Forum: in front of the title. Tom Talk 16:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) You know how the Bruce Lee wiki was originally BRUCE LEE Wiki, well how did you change it? Tom Talk 16:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I guess if its relevant, can you reply to my last message. Tom Talk 16:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) We don't really need another. Tom Talk 14:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You could of just put a test message on you own talk page, that would of worked just as well. Tom Talk 18:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Huh? and why? Tom Talk 19:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I think Anon was having problems with his computer, i'm not sure when he'll be back. And us Xbox 360 users were actually just pointing out that it make apsolutely no sense for The Consul's Car to be a PS3 exclusive, and PS3 get there share of exclusive games. Tom Talk 22:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I've never heard of The Outfit, I don't see why any game should be exclusive to one console, they're just lowering the possible sales so they're losing potential profit. Tom Talk 22:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) It looks great :) Tom Talk 21:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) If you give me admin rights for 5 minutes I'll do it for you. Tom Talk 22:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC) He couldn't fix it himself because it was on my userpage which is protected so only admins can edit it. Tom Talk 09:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I haven't had much ofa problem with sockpuppets but I've spotted the few tha I've dealt with. Tom Talk 09:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Well Jeff and Dan are great at spotting them so if you think there is tell them. Tom Talk 14:56, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Like this. Tom Talk 14:13, June 19, 2011 (UTC) They look good :) Tom Talk 12:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Its always been a bit glitchy but I haven't been on it in a while. Tom Talk 09:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I would't say quiet its pretty active and there's still a lot for me to do but I'll have more time because my final exam is today :). Tom Talk 10:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :You can but whats wrong with your current sig? Tom Talk 10:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll check on it and see what I can do if I'm not busy. Tom Talk 09:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) If you'd of looked at the latest edit on that page you'd of seen that I'd already sorted that out :), and I got your last message but I haven't got round to reading that blog yet. Tom Talk 13:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Nice :). Tom Talk 14:50, June 25, 2011 (UTC) No, he's a bit rude and arrogant but I guess it gets frustrating when people ask him stuff they should be asking staff about a lot, he's part of a group of people who go round blocking vandals and undoing there edits, he has admin rights on every wiki. Tom Talk 12:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No. Tom Talk 13:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Modding for Xbox's and PS3 is very complicated, why? Tom Talk 10:58, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I bought Mafia II on PC with plans to mod it but never got round to it. Tom Talk 11:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not into Bully of Fanon. Tom Talk 18:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) You alright? I haven't heard from you in a while. Tom Talk 13:21, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok mate, I hope everythings alright :), one last thing who is Bibbr? he left something on your userpage saying he might have to get you blocked. Tom Talk 22:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Huh? what account do you think he's using? Tom Talk 12:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) His accounts and his IP's are blocked from every wiki. Tom Talk 22:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Nothing big, there are always going to be problems between the GTA Wiki and Grand Theft Wiki, well as long as there are pathetic users who try and get involved in stuff thats already been resolved by vandalising the GTA Wiki by removing content from pages and replacing it with "go to the Grand Theft Wiki". Tom Talk 22:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Not really, I only really use the GTA Wiki now, why? Tom Talk 17:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Just ask him yourself, he's an alright guy and will help you :). Tom Talk 18:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Tom Talk 20:00, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I was on holiday, how do you trace IP's? Tom Talk 20:11, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, he pretended to be a member of 2k Czech so that people on the Mafia Wiki would believe everything he said, after a few hours I realised it was another user I had problems with in the past so I blocked them both, he then got a bit upset about it and left a message which mentioned my parents, I got a little angry and thats about it, how do you know him? Tom Talk 14:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine :), I left a rather unkind message to him but I'm over it now. Tom Talk 17:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I left a reply to the message he left me on The Godfather Wiki here, there's also a link to the message he left me in the heading. Tom Talk 13:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Have you read my reply? Tom Talk 14:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Another thing I didn't get was the fact that he claimed you were a stalker for reading the messages he left me but he doesn't consider himself a stalker for reading the messages you left me. Tom Talk 14:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Now he's been blocked from the Red Dead Wiki, hopefully that will be the last we see of him. Tom Talk 16:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know there was any changes, I haven't been on Red Dead in a while. Tom Talk 19:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Its wrong. Tom Talk 20:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC)